wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Madonna Busowiska/III
W Spasie bywa każdego lata dużo gości; jedni przybywają dla żętycy, drudzy dla górskiego powietrza, nasyconego żywicznym aromatem wielkich lasów szpilkowych, które otaczają tę wdzięczną miejscowość, rozłożoną malowniczo u stóp sinych wzgórz karpackich. Gdzie indziej uroczy taki zakątek zasłynąłby prędko jako stacja kuracyjna, jako villegiatura dla nerwowych osób, szukających powietrza, zieleni, słońca, ciszy i balsamicznego tchnienia borów. Tego roku Spas był ludniejszy, niż zwykle, jak wogóle bywał zawsze ludniejszy dawnemi laty, dopóki koleje nie ułatwiły mieszkańcom Lwowa przystępu do wysokich Karpat i nie zbliżyły Tatr wspaniałych. Najliczniejszego kontyngensu dostarczali wprawdzie żydzi lwowscy, ale zbierało się czasem i lepsze towarzystwo, a tym razem było kilka osób dystyngowanych naprawdę. Dla Nasty pocztarki sezon letni w Spasie bywał porą złotego żniwa: biednej kobiecie, przynoszącej upragnioną pocztę, dostawały się gęsto miedziaki, a niekiedy i biała moneta wpadła do czarnej, chudej dłoni „fundatorki”. Znała też wszystkich, ale między wszystkimi najbardziej jej imponowała jedna pani, a najbardziej zaintrygował jeden młody pan. Ta pani to była hrabina, prawdziwa, rzetelna hrabina, co chodziła zawsze z laską o złotej gałce i z „popielatą panną”. Żętycy nie piła i pewnie jej pić nie potrzebowała, bo była rumiana i czerstwa, jak samo zdrowie. Cały Spas z najwyższą swą hierarchją społeczną, t. j. panem Krzepelą, panią Krzepelową i pannami Krzepelankami, dumny był, że wśród swoich czarnych świerków posiadał hrabinę, królowę sezonu i ilustrację „''kurlisty''”. Hrabina była bardzo niska i otyła, powiedziećby można, cała okrąglutka, ale biegała, jak tłusta przepiórka, po całym Spasie, a zawsze z trzciną o złotej gałce w białej i pulchnej dłoni. Miała na skroniach bujne pukle włosów, białe i puszyste, jak gołębie, twarz bardzo rumianą i czarne, jak węgle, bystre i uśmiechnięte oczy. Za hrabiną chodziła zawsze, jak cień, wysoka, chuda, niemłoda już kobieta, zawsze popielato ubrana, z bardzo znudzoną twarzą i zawsze ukradkiem ziewająca. I to była owa „popielata panna”, po trzcinie ze złotą gałką drugi nieodłączny atrybut hrabiny, Tyleż, co hrabina, może nawet więcej, a dlaczego, zobaczymy później, zajmował Nastę ów młody pan, co albo samotny chadzał, albo tylko z hrabiną. Tylko, że nie mógł nigdy dotrzymać jej kroku, i zawsze przystawał, i ciężko oddychał, jakby mu było potrzeba dużo, dużo powietrza i jakby mu ono zawsze uciekało; chciał go moc zaczerpnąć, a nie miał czem, wyraźnie, jakby kto sitem brał wodę. Ten pan kiedy chce wyjść na ”ślimak”, a tak się nazywał pagórek, obrosły jodłami, na którym p. Krzepela porobił chodniki, to na każdej ławeczce odpoczywa, a kiedy nareszcie dostanie się na sam wierzchołek, to już siedzi i siedzi, jakby chciał nocować. Patrzy na góry i pisze coś na dużym papierze; jak się zmęczy, czyta z książki, a jak i tego mu dosyć, to siedzi z napół przywartemi powiekami i bardzo jest smutny. Tak by tam siedział samotnie, gdyby nie hrabina, która kilka razy na dzień drobnym, żwawym krokiem pnie się na górę, siada koło niego, odsapnie i zaczyna gadać. Gada i gada tak długo, aż nareszcie i on gadać zacznie, i tak gadają z sobą żywo, a on, jakby go odmieniło, i śmieje się, i żartuje, dopóki się nie zakaszle, i ma wtedy jeszcze bardziej błyszczące oczy, niż zawsze, a trzeba wiedzieć, że zawsze się bardzo błyszczą, a takie są duże i takie sine mają obrączki, że zdawałoby się, że co dzień rosną i że twarz jedzą. Nasta byłaby przysięgała, że u tego pana z każdym dniem oczy większe i że czarna broda także większa, a twarz maleje i niknie, aż źle patrzeć. Raz, kiedy Nasta zanosiła hrabinie list do altany na ślimaku, widziała już z daleka, jak hrabina coś bardzo prawiła panu Zygmuntowi, położywszy mu rękę na ramieniu, a pan Zygmunt płakał, jak dziecko, skrywszy twarz w dłonie, takie białe i cienkie, jak opłatki. Hrabina wzięła list od Nasty, popatrzyła na adres i rzekła krótko: — Od Walentyny — a pan Zygmunt na to słowo wyprostował się, podniósł oczy, a były już suche i jakby bardzo gorące, i wstał prędko z ławki, jakby chciał uciekać. Ale został i czekał i, kiedy hrabina list czytała, patrzał na nią ciągle takiemi oczyma, jakby o coś prosiły i pytały, czy tam czego niema i dla niego. Ale widno nic tam dla niego nie było, bo hrabina list ścisnęła w dłoni, aż papier zaskrzypiał, i zmięty schowała prędko do kieszeni, a potem, milcząc, zaczęła trzciną o złotej gałce kopać piasek. Innym razem pan Zygmunt znowu siedział na ślimaku, a Nasta miała właśnie list do niego, co rzadka była rzecz, bo prawie nigdy listów nie odbierał. Znalazła go na samym krańcu od południa, tam, skąd widać Dniestr, jak się. błyszczy między siołami i górami, wygrzewając się na słońcu, jak leniwy wąż, i wszystkie wzgórza, najpierw zielone, a dalej sine, a coraz dalej jeszcze więcej sine, aż wkońcu prawie czarne, tylko że przecież nie smutne, bo na tem wszystkiem jakiś złoty blask leżał, że zdawało się, jakby słonko roztopiło się w powietrzu, tak, że cały świat był złoty, a znowu i nie złoty, bo taki widny, taki czysty, taki przezroczy, że ostatni Beskid garbaty było widać daleko, daleko, aż pod Węgierszczyzną, tylko trochę już niewyraźnie, tak, jak kamień na dnie bardzo głębokiej krynicy. Pan Zygmunt siedział przed tablicą na trzech cienkich nogach, jakiej Nasta jeszcze w życiu nie widziała, i jakby po niej pisał, a co chwila zapuszczał oczy w roztaczającą się w dal okolicę. Nasta zawahała się, nie chciała przeszkadzać, ale list trzeba było oddać, więc zbliżyła się do Zygmunta, który nie słyszał ruchu bosych stóp na murawie. Wtedy Nasta spostrzegła, że na tablicy był taki sam błękit, jak na niebie, takie same góry sine, jak te, co piętrzyły się wdali, taki sam Dniestr, zakręcony pod staromiejskiemu tamami, że na samym dole wyrósł na białym papierze taki sam świerk ciemny, jak ten, co stoi przy chacie Zabereżnego, i że była tam także i Zabereżnego chata — zgoła, że ten cały duży kawał świata, począwszy od najbliższej strzechy aż do garbatego Beskidu, znalazł się na tym małym papierze, takim małym, że stary słomiany kapelusz Wasylka byłby to wszystko zakrył: i drzewa, i sioła, i góry, i Zabereżnego chatę. Nasta na ten cud chwyciła się obiema rękami za głowę takim gwałtownym ruchem, że p. Zygmunt posłyszał ją za sobą i odwrócił się żywo. Nasta cofnęła się i, wydobywszy szybko list, trzymała go wysuniętą naprzód ręką, jak tarczę między sobą a malarzem, bojąc się, że go rozgniewała. Pan Zygmunt uśmiechnął się łagodnie, wziął list i skinął jej głową. Ale Nasta nie odeszła: taka chwila po raz drugi pewnie się jej nie zdarzy, jak z niej nie skorzysta zaraz, to później przepadło. Pan Zygmunt wydobył kilka miedziaków, ale Nasta cofnęła się jeszcze dalej, złożyła obie dłonie, jak do modlitwy, i z wyrazem błagalnym patrzyła ciągle na artystę. Potem przystąpiła nagle i, ucałowawszy mu, mimo oporu, nogi, prosiła, aby się nie gniewał, bo ma do niego prośbę. Naście zawsze najtrudniej było o pierwsze słowo, ale skoro już raz padło, a na twarzy p. Zygmunta nie było widać zniecierpliwienia, nabrała odwagi. Równie bezładnie, ale już trochę zrozumiałej, niż w onej rozmowie z kamieniarzem w Samborze, starała się wytłumaczyć, o co jej chodzi. Chciałaby mieć obraz na blasze, Najświętszą Pannę, choćby niedużą, ot, choćby taką tylko, jak ten papier, i aby ta Matka Boska była z daszkiem i mogła być przybita do pnia starego jesiona, co rośnie przy drodze pod Horkawiecką górą. Ona nie chce za darmo, broń Boże, odzieżby śmiała! Da wszystko, co ma, byle miała taki obraz. I mówiąc ciągle, odgarnęła koszulę i wydobyła woreczek płócienny, uwiązany na szyi, jak szkaplerz, i poczęła rozkręcać sznurek, a był pewnie kilkadziesiąt razy okręcony i ręce jej ciągle się plątały, że ani rusz dostać się do skarbu. Pan Zygmunt przerwał jej tę robotę. Kazał jej schować woreczek i zapytał, dlaczego chce mieć taki obrazek i czy ślub jaki uczyniła, że chce oddać wszystek grosz, tak ciężko oszczędzony? Ośmielona Nasta rozgadała się teraz o wszystkiem: o Wasylku, o ks. Dzikowskim, o cherubinach, o św. Michale pod Starą-Solą, o przygodzie z kamieniarzem. Artysta wysłuchał chaotycznej opowieści cierpliwie, chwilkę, milczał, jakby się wahał i rozmyślał, a nareszcie rzekł: — Ja wam namaluję Matkę Boską i nic was to kosztować nie będzie, moja dobra kobieto. Ale obraz nie będzie na blasze i nie będzie można go przybić do jesionu. Jeżeli chcecie, namaluję wam Matkę. Boską taką, abyście ją ofiarować mogli do cerkwi. Czy macie cerkiew w Busowiskach? Nasta zamyśliła się. Żal jej trochę było odstąpić od pierwszej myśli, z którą lata całe się nosiła. Ale taki pan lepiej wie i pewnie lepiej radzi... taki pan i jeszcze malarz do tego. W Busowiskach buduje się właśnie cerkiew, niedługo będzie gotowa; trzeba będzie koniecznie świętych obrazów, a już teraz mowa o tem, aby co znaczniejsi gospodarze fundowali do cerkwi: ten ołtarz, drugi kielich, trzeci światło i inne rozmaite rzeczy. Czemużby jej obraz nie mógł zostać w cerkwi? Nawet lepiej mu będzie; deszcz go nie spłucze, wiatr nie wypije, słońce nie przepali — trwać będzie długo, w dalekie czasy, kiedy już Nasty nie będzie na świecie. I znowu Nasta zwinęła się we dwoje i ucałować chciała nogi artysty, a w oczach błyszczały jej łzy radości. Pan Zygmunt nie był malarzem z zawodu i obraz dla Nasty był pewnie pierwszym, który miał robić na zamówienie. Dyletant był tylko, ale bogaty w to, czego nie mogą dać studja akademickie ani rutyna zawodu: w talent prawdziwie dostojny i ów szczególny dar organizacyj rasowo-artystycznych, które zmysł piękna tak dalece rozwinęły w sobie, że czują i myślą plastycznie formą i barwą, a genjusz i natchnienie stają się u nich darem niemal fizycznym, że już niewiadome, gdzie leży źródło tej łatwości wydobywania pierwiastków idealnych ze wszelkich zjawisk zewnętrznego świata — w oku, co je podpatrzyło, czy też w poduszeczkach palców, co je przeniosły na płótno? Pan Zygmunt talentu swego nigdy nie cenił, uważał go tylko za towarzysza dobrego w chwilach wyjątkowych, zawsze czekającego gdzieś w przedpokoju i gotowego na zawołanie — i niepomału był zdziwiony, spostrzegłszy, że wszyscy inni towarzysze, których daleko wyżej cenił, na których daleko więcej liczył, odstąpili go naraz i pozostał mu tylko ten jeden z szarego końca, zaniedbany i niemal wzgardzony. Czy to prośba Nasty umiała tak trafić do serca dobrego człowieka, czy sama myśl stworzenia Madonny dla górskiej cerkiewki podobała się tak artyście, czy też może — i tak było najpewniej — i człowiek i artysta zarazem miał tak wezbraną duszę i tak podnieconą imaginację, że potrzebował folgi i chciał niejako wyjść z samego siebie — dość, że p. Zygmunt natychmiast wziął się do pracy i coraz rzadziej wychodził na przechadzkę, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu hrabiny, która strofowała go za to, częścią z egoizmu, bo lubiła bardzo jego towarzystwo, ale więcej bez wątpienia z poczciwej troski o chorego, który potrzebował powietrza i słońca i poto przecież tu przyjechał. Pan Zygmunt wymawiał się, przepraszał, obiecywał poprawę, ale prawdy nie powiedział i całe dnie spędzał przy sztalugach, pracując bez rachuby sił i czasu, nerwami; podnieconym temperamentem, w niecierpliwem pożądaniu końca, bo nie znał potęgi statecznej, choćby powolnej pracy, którą prawdziwy artysta reguluje siłą woli, obowiązku, przyzwyczajenia, może nawet tylko tą uczciwą rutyną rzemieślnika, której w sztuce lekceważyć nie należy, bo obok genjuszu w niej to leży sekret twórczości podziwianych mistrzów. Szybko wyłaniał się obraz z płótna, tem szybciej, że artysta nie zamierzał wcale nadać mu troskliwego wykończenia, lecz, przeciwnie, chciał go utrzymać w charakterze szybkiej improwizacji, śmiałego szkicu. Widać to było od razu, że autor pracował bez modeli, szczęśliwą pamięcią tylko i intuicją formy, że nie liczył się zbytecznie z trudnościami techniki, ale zanadto był uczciwy, aby je całkiem wymijać — przeciwnie, akcentował je wyraźnie, nadając w najtrudniejszych miejscach rysunkowi szkicowość, która świadczyła tylko o pośpiechu, ale bynajmniej nie o braku sił i środków. Ale obraz był piękny, kompozycja wdzięczna i oryginalna. Była to Matka Boska Żniwiarka. Jak słynna Madonna del Sacco Andrzeja del Sarto na worze mąki, tak na obrazie Zygmunta Najświętsza Panna siedziała na snopie zboża, jakby dopiero co odrzuciła sierp, co leżał u jej stóp, i odpocząć chciała po znoju. Przed nią także na rozrzuconym snopie leżało Dziecię Jezus i sięgało dłonią po wiązankę bławatków, które mu Najświętsza Matka podawała z uśmiechem, pełnym czułości i słodkiego uroku. Madonna ubrana była w strój ruskiej wieśniaczki z okolicy, w której obraz miał pozostać. Miała na sobie zapaskę dymkową, mereżkowe wyszywki na ramionach i sznur dużych korali na szyi; artysta opuścił tylko niedość malownicze nakrycie głowy, którą przedstawił odkrytą, i ułożył w grube warkocze włosy, nadając im ciepły, złoty kolor, owo caldo biondo Tycjanowskie, które spływało się miękko z aureolą, otaczającą głowę, tak, jakby własnym blaskiem tworzyło nadziemską światłość glorji. „Malowanka” Madonny-wieśniaczki odstępowała także od używanego w okolicy koloru: wzorkowi jej tła nadał artysta szlachetniejszą stylizacje, na tle złagodzonej w tonie purpury. Szarość twardą zgrzebnej wieśniaczej koszuli zrównoważył artysta, rzucając przez ramiona rodzaj błękitnej draperji, sutej i w fałdach poważnych spływającej poza całą postać, niby znamię królewskości Boskiej żniwiarki. Grupie, utworzonej przez Madonnę i Dziecię, służył za tło krajobraz miejscowy, daleki, pełny powietrza, zamknięty łańcuchem ciemnych gór, pod których najbliższą kondygnacją widniało sioło z bardzo oryginalną drewnianą cerkiewką. Twarz Madonny była najbardziej wykończoną partją obrazu i uderzała pięknością i harmonją rysów, ale harmonja była bardziej zmysłowa, niż Boska. Zdawało ci się, żeś koniecznie twarz tę widział na ziemi, albo że ją gdzieś obaczyć możesz, nie tak doskonałej może piękności, ale bardzo podobną. Czuło się; mimowolnie, że to portret żyjącej kobiety, oswobodzony z wszystkiego, co w nim mogło być przypadkowem uchybieniem przeciw pięknu, wyidealizowany, podniesiony do apoteozy bardziej imaginacją poety i kochanka, niż religijnem natchnieniem, i dlatego nie wolny od resztek ziemskości. Ale że każdy zachwyt, choćby tylko ziemskich początków, dlatego właśnie, że jest uniesieniem serca i duszy, zdobywa się na jakąś mistyczną transfigurację wrażeń i wspomnień materjalnych, więc Madonna Zygmunta, jakkolwiek pozostało w niej tyle nieprzetrawionych czcią religijną wspomnień modelu, miała zawsze dosyć światłości i ducha, dosyć dostojnego spokoju i pogody, aby pozostać dziełem pietyzmu, natchnionem tęsknotami niepospolitego serca. Widz zwykły, dla którego obraz jest źródłem wrażeń a nie refleksyj, musiał się koniecznie zachwycić tem płótnem, pełnem sielskiego wdzięku i światła, które płynęło do oka z błękitu nieba, z refleksów nad lasami, ze złotego łanu zboża i z samego oblicza Madonny. Category:Madonna Busowiska